Aershaa Anatomy and Genetics
'Skin' 'Coat' 'Bone Structure' 'Flight' 'Biosteel' 'Biostone' 'Breeding' Aershaa are an odd race of beings when it comes to breeding. Depending on human tampering, they are divided into two categories: natural reproduction, and souldance reproduction. While souldancing is the primary means of breeding, used by all breeds except Barren, natural reproduction has become on the rise once more. Human tampering with aershaa genes through selective breeding has re-activated their long-useless reproductive organs. In the Barren breed, this is the only means of reproduction they have, being a breed specifically molded by mankind. In other breeds, it takes 3 generations of a tame aershaa line for the offspring to be able to come into heat and breed naturally. Once this occurs, the individual in question can not souldance like their grandparents before them. Read more about souldancing ... 'Markings' 'Canvas' ' ' Canvas markings are base-layer markings, and can have most others layered ontop of them. *'Flat ': A single flat color. Can come with or without a lighter underbelly. This base existing without markings is extremely rare and considered ugly in both aershaa culture and most human-run breeding circles. *'Glazed': A faint, gradient second color, usually spreading down from the back and the forehead. Glazed also covers the rare "iridescent" trait, where many colors are present within one in all parts of the body. *'Patched:' Patches of one or two other colors throughout the body. This includes classic "saddle" markings, eye patches, and paw coverings. 'Primary' Primary markings are traditional aershaa markings. *'Pooled:' Curled, self-intertwining markings that can sit on the back, shoulders, cheeks, and upper-tail. In rare cases, they can also be found on the paws in a smaller size. *'Tribal: '''A highly varied marking type containing either sharp corners and straight lines or a variety of cuners and curled lines. They can be dense and thick, well-spaced and thin, or any mix of the two depending on heritage. These markings are usually very sparse on the legs, rarely touching the feet, and never entirely covering the surface of the leg. Tribals on the tail are thinner and do not travel all the way to the tip. *'Striped: Single or conjoined stripes covering most of the body, but never the chest. Markings always dim around the stomach and are always paired with a lighter underbelly. Stripes that run along the legs thin out as they get closer to the paws, while stripes that run along the tail are thicker, often becoming bands. Ears are typically solid or blank. *'Banded: '''Not to be confused with stripes, banded markings are simple bands that circle various parts of the body, varying widely in thickness. These markings are commonly paired with other markings such as brindle, tribal, or freckle. *'Tabby: 'Also called 'marbled' in some circles, tabby markings are long, swooping, curved lines combined with thick patches cover a tabby aershaa's entire body, patches and lines being thicker on the flank, back, and the hips than the remainder of the body. Ears can be solid or marbled. *'Freckled: 'Also called "spotted", freckle markings are solid spots of varying dimensions, beginning larger and thicker before gradiating to dimmer, thinner spots. They can be sparse and contained or cover an aershaa's entire body. Spots on the underbelly are always dim and near the underbelly's color. *'Leopard: 'Similar to spots, these are two-toned, uneven spots made of two to three sides and a lighter colored center. Like tabby markings, leopard markings are larger and thicker on the flank, back, and hips than the rest of the body. *'Brindle: Brindle markings are the one type of marking that covers a larger portion of the body than the primary base coat. These markings vary from thin to thick, settle densely together, and are a near, well-blended color to the base color. Brindle muzzles, ears, and hips are usually closer to solid than the remainder of the body, while the chest can be lighter, patched, or darker. 'Secondary: ' Secondary markings are created by the intermixing of two parent markings. They can carry on as a marking of their own, or be broken down into their roots when the carrier of these markings reproduces.It is more likely for them to carry on as they are. *'Tabby x Pooled: "Curled Tabby"': Thick, curled markings can either coat the majority of the body or saddle the shoulders, hips and back. ears are typically solid, and face is either sparingly marked, patched, or blank. *'Patched x Striped: "Pathway"': Patches and stripes combine to make thicker bands that can flow in any direction on the body. Pathway got its name from the common occurence of a horizontal band that runs a path along the entire length of the body, either from the nosetip to the tail or from both cheeks to the tail. *'Tribal x Striped or Tribal x Tabby: "Quake"': A highly varied series of "wiggly" or "shaky" interconnected, intertwining tribals. These markings usually do not touch the feet, the mussle, or the tailtip. *'Freckled x Tribal: "Constellation"': Spots that follow a straight or curved path are considered constellation markings, and often exist alongside tribal markings. Spots, like pure freckled aershaa, start larger and work their way to smaller marks. *'Pooled x Tribal: "Wisps"': Small, curvy, thin markings coat the back, flank, shoulder, hips, and more rarely, the cheeks, toes, and tail. Markings on the legs, feet, and tail are less defined, dimmer, and sometimes thinner. *'Freckled x Leopard: "Bullseye":' A rare marking that's less appealing in human airla breeding circles, these spots are partial, missing tones on the sides and centers. This can result in "bullseye" shapes, outlined circle shapes, or crescent shapes. 'Incompatible:' Incompatible markings cannot co-exist on the same aershaa. *Pooled x Leopard *Pooled x Stripe *Pooled x Banded *Tribal x Banded *Tribal x Leopard *Tribal x Banded *Stripe x Tabby *Banded x Tabby *Brindle x (Anything that isn't a canvas marking, excluding bands.) 'Bioluminescent-compatible markings:' Only certain types of markings can be bioluminescent. '' *Tribal *Striped *Banded *Freckled (Extremely rare)'' Category:WIP Category:Aershaa